1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch and more particularly to a crutch that has an easy-operated grip unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a grip unit 1 of one conventional crutch comprises a grip 11, a positioning base 12 and a pin 13. Wherein the grip 11 has two round distal end each having two sides, two limiting portions 111, 112 defined on each side of each round distal end, and a pin hole 113 defined transversally in each round distal end between the two sides. The positioning base 12 has two foot each having a hook 121 to operationally combine one of the two limiting portions 111, 112. When foot of the positioning base 12 insert into the grip 11, the hook 121 engages one (inner) limiting portion 111 and meanwhile the pin 13 inserts the pin hole 113 to fix the height of the grip unit 1. When the hook 121 of the positioning base 12 move outward slightly inside the grip 11, the hook 121 engages another (outer) limiting portion 112 and meanwhile the pin 13 disengages from the pin hole 113 so that the user enables to adjust height of the grip unit 1. However, the hook 121 and the corresponding two limiting portions 111, 112 conventional grip unit 1 are operationally engaged with small contacting area so that the hook 121 easily disengage from the limiting portion 112 when the user over forces and thus the positioning base 12 completely disengages from the grip 11. Therefore, the conventional grip unit 1 is inconvenient in use.
As shown in FIG. 2, a grip unit 2 of another conventional crutch comprises a grip 21, a positioning base 22 and a pin 23. Wherein the grip 21 has two round distal end each having recess 211 to provide combination with a hook 221 of the positioning base 22. However, when user wants to adjust height of the grip unit 2 by releasing the positioning base 22, the hook 221 completely disengages from the recess 211 so that the positioning base 22 also completely is separated from the grip 21. Therefore, the user has to hold the grip 21 with one hand and take the positioning base 22 with the other hand so that this conventional crutch unit is inconvenient in use.